My Heart was Pounding
by Irish Magenta
Summary: Dia datang lagi ke depan mataku, bedanya kali ini dia tidak sedang menyelinap ke dalam kamarku. Apakah, aku memang terpesona? AU. Lanjutan APDET!. Wanna repiu? C:
1. Just Prolog

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

Yahaa~, ini cerita pertama-ku di Fandom Detective Conan, jadi mohon bimbingannya kepada para Author yang sudah melanglang buana di fandom ini!*deep bow*

Dan bagi para readers yang menyukai kisah detektif, saya sarankan untuk tidak berharap banyak akan munculnya kejahatan yang perlu diselidiki semacam itu di cerita ini karena saya tidak mahir membuat alur penuh trik. Jadi kesimpulannya, cerita ini masuk golongan **AU **Yeiy!*nari pom-pom*

.

**Cerita Satu**

Gerimis yang turun menabrak telapak tanganku terasa sangat dingin. Wajar saja, sebab sudah hampir memasuki 1/3 malam. Tapi anehnya mataku tak bisa terpejam. Yang kulakukan malah duduk disamping jendela kamarku dan menengadahkan tanganku keluar, menangkap butiran hujan yang tak henti membasahi bumi.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk terpekur disini. Mungkin sudah lebih dari sejam melihat bagian depan gaun yang kukenakan telah basah. Apalagi kain putih sehalus sutra yang melapisi lengan hingga pergelangan tangan kananku benar-benar basah. Hingga dapat kurasakan dingin air hujan yang membekukan tangan kananku.

Jika ayah dan ibu sampai tahu hal ini, mungkin mereka akan menasehatiku habis-habisan. Kesehatan itu nomor satu-lah, jangan bertindak bodah-lah, begini-lah, begitu-lah. Selalu seperti itu. Dan anehnya aku mau-mau saja mengikuti aturan mereka. Menjadikan kehidupanku terasa monoton. Jika saja Sonoko tak datang ke kastil ini tiap minggunya, aku yakin diriku akan sama dengan patung yang berdiri di pojok kamarku.

Atau mungkin tidak...

Karena kehidupanku berubah semenjak seorang pemuda yang tak kutahu siapa tiba-tiba muncul di jendela kamarku. Entah bagaimana dia melakukannya, tahu-tahu wajahnya yang rupawan sudah terpampang disamping gorden yang melambai-lambai.

Saat itu aku baru saja ingin beranjak tidur ketika dia menyebutkan namaku dengan takzim. Aku tak bersuara apapun karena terlalu syok. Dan dia hanya tersenyum geli melihatku yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Sejak malam itu, dia rutin mendatangi kamarku. Meski tak lebih dari lima menit, aku merasa dadaku bergemuruh saat melihatnya tersenyum.

Mungkin wajahku sudah tak bisa memerah lagi saking malunya. Karena sebelum ini, ayah dan ibu tak memperbolehkanku bercakap dengan orang asing-lelaki terutama- tanpa didampingi oleh pelayan.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menyusup ke kamarku tanpa diketahui oleh para pengawal. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya atau darimana asalnya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Selama ia terus mengunjungi kamarku, aku tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi.

Saat ini pun aku tengah menunggu pemuda itu. Ini adalah malam pertama aku yang menunggunya, karena sebelum ini dia yang selalu menungguku bangun.

Aku tahu tindakanku ini terbilang rendah bagi seorang anak petinggi sepertiku, tapi entah kenapa sosoknya mampu menghipnotisku. Ketika berhadapan dengannya, aku tak lagi memikirkan status sosial. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada tingkah konyolnya yang kini mulai kurindukan.

Lamunanku buyar saat sebuah tangan menggenggam telapak tanganku yang gemetar kedinginan. Dengan segera kusentakkan tangan itu dan melangkah mundur ke belakang, hingga kursi yang tadi kududuki terjatuh. Kutatap pemuda berkemeja hitam dihadapanku dengan pandangan kaget bercampur lega.

"Maafkan saya, karena lancang memegang tanganmu." katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

Kuperhatikan rambut dan kemejanya yang basah terkena air. Hujan makin deras rupanya. Tak tega, kuperbolehkan dia masuk ke kamarku.

Aku tak tahu larangan nomor berapa yang sudah kulanggar. Tapi saat melihat seorang lelaki rupawan yang basah kuyub di beranda kamarmu, apa kau tega membiarkannya kedinginan?

"Kau boleh masuk. Diluar sedang hujan."

"Terima kasih. Mungkin saya akan duduk disini saja." Tangannya terulur memegang sandaran kursi yang tadi jatuh. Setelah mengarahkan kursi itu membelakangi jendela, dia duduk disana menggantikanku sebelumnya.

Aku tak sadar sudah berapa lama menatap pemuda itu. Kemeja putihnya yang basah dibagian pundak, celana panjang hitamnya, maupun rambutnya yang terjulur ke bawah akibat hujan, semuanya memancarkan daya tarik tersendiri. Ketampanannya sungguh menyilaukan!

"Ada yang aneh dengan bajuku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" sergahku cepat, malu karena ketahuan menatapnya.

Saat dia duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat kududuki, tanpa sadar aku juga duduk di tepi kasur. Tak kuhiraukan seprai yang sedikit basah akibat terkena tangan kananku.

Pemuda itu—yang belum kutahu namanya— mendadak bertanya dengan kening berkerut, membuatku menatapnya penasaran.

"Kenapa tuan putri belum tidur?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku balik.

"Tuan putri yang memperbolehkanku masuk, bukan?" Dia tersenyum geli yang membuatku merasa bodoh.

"Maksudku, aku tahu kau selalu datang kesini tiap malam. Apa tujuanmu?"

Dia diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada tujuan khusus."

"Apakah kau kesini karena suatu keharusan? Seseorang mengirimmu?"

Aku merasa mataku memicing saat bertanya padanya. Entah kenapa kecurigaan itu datang saat kepalaku pusing. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah hari ini, kurasa.

"Ya. Tidak." jawabnya membingungkan.

Kepalaku tambah pusing hingga aku mulai bercerita pada pemuda itu. Aku tahu bercerita pada orang asing sangat berbahaya. Bisa saja dia musuh yang berpura-pura mendekatiku. Tapi saat melihat matanya, mustahil aku mengira dia orang jahat. Membayangkannya saja aku tak mungkin bisa!

"_Well_, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa._ Mood_-ku benar-benar rusak seharian ini."

Dia masih diam, dan itu kuartikan dia ingin aku melanjutkan.

"Hari ini jadwal kedatangan sahabatku, tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak datang. Aku sudah mengiriminya surat di sela waktu sehabis pelajaran minum teh, dan seperti yang bisa kau tebak, tak ada balasan."

Pemuda itu menggeser kursinya mendekatiku. Hanya sedikit, mungkin setengah jengkal. Aku merasakan dorongan aneh untuk balik mendekatinya, tapi tak kulakukan.

"Mungkin sahabat tuan putri sedang sibuk."

"Bahkan di waktu berkunjungnya kesini?"

Dia hanya diam sambil memandangku lekat.

"Padahal aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengunjungi padang bunga itu. Sudah sebulan ini aku tak kesana. Pasti menyenangkan bisa berada ditengah-tengah bunga yang bermekaran."

Suaraku sudah pasti terdengar _dramatic_ dan aku benci itu. Aku benci terlihat lemah dihadapan orang lain, terlebih aku tak ingin dikasihani.

Kulihat pemuda itu merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda. _Apa itu tangkai bunga?_

Dia melangkah mendekatiku dengan kehati-hatian yang mecurigakan, seolah aku ini penjahat atau semacamnya. Kemudian benda yang terlihat buram akibat pencahayaan yang kurang itu diletakkannya di atas meja samping tempat tidurku.

"Mungkin ini bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduan tuan putri." katanya sambil kembali ke posisi semula.

Aku merasakan dorongan yang aneh untuk mendekat padanya, tapi tak kulakukan. Aku tak boleh, ingat? Jadi aku meraih bunga itu sambil mengamatinya.

"Apa ini _Almond Blossom_?" tanyaku memastikan.

Setahuku bunga itu hanya tumbuh di padang bunga yang selalu kukunjungi bersama Sonoko tiap bulan. _Apa itu artinya dia pergi ke padang bunga dan memetiknya untukku?_

"_Yes, my lord." _ucapnya sambil membungkuk penuh keanggunan.

"_It's really pretty." _Aku mengatakannya untuk bunga yang kupegang sekaligus untuk sosok di hadapanku ini. "Terima kasih, tuan tak bernama."

Selagi aku mengagumi bunga yang kupegang, pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan kamarku. Saat dia bersiap untuk melompat, tanpa sadar aku sudah berteriak dengan tak sopannya.

"Tunggu!"

Begitu pemuda itu menoleh, aku merasa sangat malu. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah berteriak pada orang lain, dan aku baru saja melakukannya. Benar-benar memalukan!

Mengabaikan mukaku yang memerah, kutatap dia dan bertanya,

"Apa kau akan datang lagi?"

_Perkataanku seperti memaksanya agar terus datang kesini, astaga! Ada apa denganku?_

"Apa tuan putri menginginkannya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan aku merasa kepalaku makin berputar.

"Ya." jawabku lirih saking terpesonanya.

"Kalau begitu saya akan datang." Dia mengucapkannya seolah sedang bersumpah dihadapan seorang raja.

Kemudian dia menghilang, meninggalkanku bersama bunga _Almond Blossom _di genggaman tanganku_._

Meskipun kini aku sendiri, tapi kehadirannya terus mengikuti mimpiku. Satu yang terus kuingat, senyumnya yang menawan.

-TBC-

.

Yup, ini masih prolog-nya aja. Aku tahu ini termasuk tema yang berat, tapi tak akan seberat pikiran kalian ketika membacanya. **Mungkin** akan tamat sebelum chapter ke-5.

Di cerita satu ini pemerannya sama sekali tak disebutkan namanya. Jadi tergantung pada interpretasi pembaca#digeplak

Bagi yang sudah mampir, Thankiest!

Bagi yang sekalian repiu, Thankiest- Thankiest! X)


	2. Pertemuan Lagi

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

Yapyap, ini lanjutannya. Selamat menikmati! ( ̆ŏ )

.

**Cerita Dua**

Sesosok wanita terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir. Rambutnya yang digelung indah dengan sejumput yang disisakan di sisi wajahnya membuatnya tampak anggun. Kacamata kotak yang dikenakannya makin mempertegas bahwa dia orang penting di kastil ini.

Sudah lima menit wanita itu terus saja bolak-balik hingga membuat pria disampingnya bingung.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir dihadapanku, Eri? Kau membuatku bingung."

Mendengar suara suaminya—ya **suaminya**, membuat wanita itu berhenti dan memandangnya galak.

"Bagaimana aku tak pusing jika hari Penentuan tinggal sebentar lagi, sementara anak kita bahkan belum mempunyai seorang pasangan?" tanyanya dengan nada membentak. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa suaminya malah tenang-tenang saja!

"Kau lupa berapa umur Ran? Dia sudah 19 tahun, bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau awasi." kata lelaki itu—Kogoro— dengan nada bijaksana.

Eri hanya mampu terbengong mendengar suaminya **bisa** bicara begitu. _Apa ini karena alkohol yang diminumnya dalam pesta semalam masih berefek, ya? _batinnya heran.

"Aku tahu Ran bukan anak kecil lagi. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada satupun lelaki yang diperkenalkannya kepada kita. Bagaimana jika sampai hari Penentuan nanti dia belum memiliki pasangan?" tanya Eri cemas.

"Biarkan saja." ucap Kogoro cuek sambil melanjutkan kegiatan merokoknya yang sempat terhenti.

**Bletak**

"Oouch!" erang Kogoro sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Eri dengan gulungan koran.

"Kau ini. Kau mau anak kita jadi perawan tua, hah?" tanya Eri geram.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Serentak dua orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Kemudian dari luar terdengar suara salah satu pelayan yang memberitahukan bahwa puteri mereka telah tiba. Dengan segera, Kogoro duduk tegak di tempat duduknya sedangkan Eri langsung berdiri disamping suaminya.

Tak lama pintu dibuka dan menampilkan Ran dalam balutan gaun berwarna _soft pink_.

Gaun itu terbuat dari bahan satin sehingga terlihat sangat lembut jika disentuh. Bagian atas terdiri dari tiga lapisan dengan bagian luar warna _pink_, dilanjutkan dengan warna putih lalu hitam. Lengannya sengaja dibuat transparan dengan banyak renda diujungnya. Sedangkan bagian bawah yang dimulai dari pinggang ada dua lapis. Lapis dalam berupa kain tebal warna putih dan lapis kedua sebagai pemanis warna _soft pink._

Gaunnya yang mencapai telapak kakinya terlihat seperti menyapu lantai ketika melangkah memasuki ruangan. Ran kemudian memberi salam kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan sedikit mengangkat gaun bagian bawahnya sambil membungkuk.

"Perihal apa ayahanda beserta ibunda memanggil ananda kemari?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu kau sudah tahu jika hari Penentuan akan segera dilaksanakan," kata Eri sambil melangkah maju, lebih dekat ke anaknya.

"Benar ibunda," Ran mengiyakan.

"Dan tentunya sebagai satu-satunya calon penerus kami kau harus menghadiri acara itu."

Melihat anaknya yang kebingungan membuat Eri mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Ibu tahu jika kau bingung karena belum memiliki pasangan, tapi hari Penentuan semakin dekat. Dan kau harus sesegera mungkin mengenalkan seorang lelaki kepada kami."

Meskipun lembut tapi suara Eri juga menyiratkan ketegasan. Ingin rasanya Ran loncat-loncat ditempat saking frustasinya. Masalah lelaki, pasangan, pendamping hidup atau apalah itu namanya, adalah masalah yang paling dihindarinya.

Bukannya Ran membencinya, hanya saja sejak kecil Ran hanya diperbolehkan bermain dengan Sonoko itupun dengan beberapa pelayan disekitar mereka. Jadi wajar jika dia tak pernah berbincang dengan lelaki sebaya dengannya.

_Yah, bukan tak pernah sih..._

"Ibumu benar, Ran. Karenanya, aku mengijikanmu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Ajaklah Sonoko jika kau ingin didampingi teman." kali ini Kogoro yang menyela lamunan Ran.

Mendengar ijin dari ayahnya tak lantas membuatnya lega. Ditatapnya sang ayah dan diucapkannya satu kalimat permintaan.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah ananda dan Sonoko hanya pergi berdua saja?"

Sontak Kogoro dan Eri melotot kaget.

"Maksudmu tanpa pengawal?" tanya ayah Ran memastikan.

Ran mengangguk antusias. Ia berharap kedua orang tuanya mengijinkan dia pergi keluar tanpa penjagaan.

"Tidak boleh, Ran! Kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu bagaimana?" sahut ibunya yang langsung meruntuhkan harapannya. Tapi bukan Ran namanya jika langsung menyerah. Ditatapnya sang ibu, berusaha menyakinkan.

"Ibunda, ananda sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diri. Ibunda dan ayahanda tidak perlu khawatir."

Mendengar jawaban Ran yang kalem tapi tegas itu membuat kedua orang tuanya berpandangan. Mata mereka memancarkan keraguan yang begitu besar. Wajar saja sebab Ran adalah satu-satunya calon penerus keluarga mereka. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Ran, siapa yang akan mengurus kastil ini sepeninggal Eri dan Kogoro?

Tiba-tiba keyakinan muncul di mata Kogoro. Entah kenapa dia merasa sudah saatnya Ran mendapatkan kebebasannya. Lagipula dia tak mau Ran terus mendekam dalam kastil ini. Itu mengingatkannya pada seekor burung yang lumpuh akibat tak pernah mencoba terbang. Tentu saja dia tak mau puterinya bernasib seperti itu!

Melihat suaminya mengangguk setuju, Eri menghela napas berat lalu mengangguk—dengan sangat terpaksa— pelan.

Ran tersenyum senang. Akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari kastil ini!

"Terima kasih ayahanda, ibunda!" seru Ran sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang cantik.

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil rokoknya yang tinggal separuh. Sementara ibunya masih menatap Ran cemas.

"Ingat Ran, kau harus pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam!" pesan ibunya keras agar anaknya tak lupa.

Terdengar protektif memang, tapi apapun akan dilakukan sang ibu supaya anaknya terlindungi.

"Baik ibunda." ucap Ran sembari pamit meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sang ibu yang terus menatap kepergiannya.

* * *

**(c)irish**

Dari kejauhan tampak kereta kuda mendekat ke arah gerbang kastil. Kereta itu sama saja seperti kereta pada umumnya. Ditarik oleh seorang kemudi, memiliki empat roda, dan berbentuk bola sebagai bebannya. Hanya saja, jumlah kuda yang menarik kereta itulah yang membuatnya terdengar gaduh saat bergerak mendekati para pengawal yang berjaga di depan kastil.

Bayangkan, enam ekor kuda hanya untuk sebuah kereta!

Apa pemilik kereta itu berpikir dengan begitu dia bisa menandingi rusa-rusa jantan yang menarik kereta _Santa Claus?_

Mungkin, mengingat pemilik kereta itu adalah seorang puteri manja yang terbiasa dituruti **apapun** keinginannya.

Ran dapat melihat para penjaga membukakan gerbang untuk kereta itu dari balkon kamarnya. Ketika pintu kereta kuda membuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis berbalut gaun kuning, Ran segera keluar dari kamarnya, hendak menuju gerbang depan.

Saking terburu-burunya, kedua kakinya terselip saat dirinya hendak menuruni tangga.

Ketika tubuhnya mulai rubuh ke belakang, Ran memejamkan matanya. Dia yakin sebentar lagi kepalanya akan terantuk tangga dan tubuhnya berguling-guling hingga mencapai dasar tangga.

Tapi tepat sedetik sebelum itu terjadi, Ran merasa tubuhnya terayun ke depan hingga menabrak seseorang. Ran bisa tahu kalau yang menariknya adalah orang karena terdengar detak jantung dari arah depan. Dia juga merasakan lengan seseorang mencengkram erat pinggang dan menopang punggungnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya sosok itu.

Ran masih dengan takut-takut, membuka mata dan didapatinya Shinichi—kepala pelayan kastil— tengah menatapnya. Terlampau kaget hingga membiarkan mereka dalam posisi begitu hingga beberapa saat.

Setelah terlepas dari rasa kaget, Ran berusaha menapakkan kakinya ke lantai, masih dengan memegang erat lengan Shinichi. Karena hanya lengan itu yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa dia aman. Bahwa Shinichi tak akan membiarkannya terluka segorespun.

"Ya, aku tak apa. Terima kasih, Shinichi!" jawab Ran sambil menghela napas lega.

"Harusnya anda lebih berhati-hati. Apa perlu saya panggilkan pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan tangga ini?"

Ada nada marah yang dilafalkan Shinichi dan ditangkap telinga Ran. Atau itu hanya sekedar ilusinya saja?

"Tidak perlu. Ini jelas kesalahanku. Aku menuruni tangga sambil berlari hingga kakiku sedikit terselip." sahut Ran sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Memangnya ada apa hingga anda terburu-buru?" tanya Shinichi dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat semangat Ran kembali. Matanya berbinar-binar cantik membuat Shinichi menahan napas selama beberapa detik.

"Sonoko datang kesini hari ini dan kulihat dia sudah sampai di gerbang depan. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Mustahil bagi Shinichi untuk menolak tawaran Ran jika bulatan bening penuh harap milik gadis itu terarah langsung padanya.

"Tentu _my lord_."

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju gerbang depan untuk menyambut Sonoko. Selama berjalan Shinichi tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Ran barang sedetikpun. Memang Ran berada beberapa langkah di depannya hingga ia tak bisa melihatnya ekspresi Ran saat ini. Tapi dengan berada di belakang Ran, Shinichi bisa bertindak cepat jika terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada puteri Kogoro itu.

"Ran!"

Suara itu sontak mengejutkan lamunan Shinichi. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di gerbang depan.

Tampak Sonoko berlari memeluk Ran hingga membuat gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang. Untung saja Shinichi cepat menahan bahu Ran dari belakang. Jika tidak, mungkin punggung Ran akan memar-memar.

"Nona Sonoko, saya harap anda lebih berhati-hati. Ran bisa terluka akibat ulah anda." ujar Shinichi pelan namun penuh peringatan.

Sonoko balik menatap Shinichi dengan tatapan kesal. _Jika sudah menyangkut Ran dia jadi sangat menyebalkan.._

"Iya-iya, aku tahu. Dasar pelayan bawel!" sungut Sonoko tak terima. Dia memang terkenal manja dan tak mau disalahkan, sekalipun dia memang salah.

Seakan menyadari suatu keganjilan, mata Sonoko memicing ke arah dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Terutama pada Shinichi yang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan berekspresi setenang mungkin. _Kelepasan eoh?_

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian berdua sudah saling memanggil nama kecil?" tanya Sonoko sambil menyeringai ke arah Shinichi yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan _jangan-ungkit-hal-ini-lagi._

Tanpa menyadari kalau dua orang disampingnya saling melempar _deathglare_—sebenarnya hanya di pihak Shinichi sementara Sonoko menyeringai makin lebar— Ran menjawab malas. Entahlah, dia ingin segera keluar dan menghirup udara bebas.

"Kalau itu karena aku yang menyuruhnya. Shinichi 'kan sudah menjagaku sejak aku masih kecil. Rasanya aneh jika dia memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Nona'. Lagipula umurnya hanya terpaut dua tahun dariku."

Sonoko hanya mengangguk sekadarnya. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin menggoda si kepala pelayan yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada Ran. Sonoko tahu hal ini sudah jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sebelum Shinichi menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai Ran.

"Tak adakah pesta penyambutan untukku?"

"Anda sudah sering ke sini, nona. Jadi saya rasa tak perlu membuang waktu untuk hal semacam itu."

"Apa? Membuang waktu katamu?" tanya Sonoko dengan lagak congkaknya yang biasa, "menyambut putri sepertiku tak pernah membuang waktu! Harusnya kau merasa terhormat karena bisa berbicara denganku, **pak pelayan!**"

Bukannya menyahuti ucapan Sonoko, kepala pelayan itu malah beralih menatap Ran. Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis itu hanya diam tanpa ada maksud untuk melerai keduanya. Pandangan Ran sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada hamparan rumput yang terbentang diluar gerbang. Hijau, sedikit rimbun, luas, dan kelihatan empuk untuk ditiduri.

"Apa anda butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin segera pergi keluar sana," tatapan Ran seperti seseorang yang hendak maju ke medan perang, lebih kepada tertantang daripada takut, "dan aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku."

Hanya ada satu hal yang tak bisa Shinichi tolak. Semua perkataan Ran. Dan itu mutlak. Sekalipun Ran memintanya melakukan hal paling mustahil, selama masih ada kesempatan dia tak akan mundur. Apapun asal gadis itu tetap tersenyum.

"Dan anda meminta saya ikut karena?"

Hanya _memastikan_. Meskipun itu usaha Shinichi untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Perjalanan ini tak akan menyenangkan tanpamu," Ran mengucapkannya dengan suara kanak-kanak yang Shinichi kagumi, "ayo!"

Sementara Ran mulai melangkah mendekati kereta kuda dengan ketukan kakinya yang ringan, Shinichi menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Dampak dari senyuman Ran sungguh membuatnya kacau. Dia bahkan lupa caranya bernapas!

Sonoko adalah orang pertama yang nyengir setan melihat interaksi—yang menurutnya menggelikan—itu.

* * *

**(c)irish**

"Pertama-tama, kalau kita ingin membaur di tengah keramaian kota, kita harus mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang mereka kenakan."

Mendengar ucapan Sonoko membuat Ran mengernyit, "Maksudmu kita harus ganti baju?"

"Tapi darimana kita mendapatkan baju itu? Sementara kita sama sekali tidak mempunyai baju semacam yang mereka kenakan." sahut Shinichi sambil memandangi orang-orang dari dalam kereta. Kurang sopan memang, tapi dia memang benar.

"Tenanglah pak kepala pelayan, aku sudah memikirkannya kemarin," entah kenapa Shinichi mendadak benci jika Sonoko mulai menyeringai seperti sekarang, "karena itulah kita berhenti di sini."

Baik Shinichi maupun Ran mulai memandang ke sekitar tempat kereta mereka berhenti. Yang bisa dilihat hanya kumpulan orang lalu-lalang, jejeran pedagang yang tak lelah menawarkan dagangannya, beberapa petinggi dengan topi hingga sepatu mengkilap, dan.. sebuah toko.

Keduanya lalu ditarik Sonoko memasuki toko yang tampak sederhana jika dilihat dari luar itu. Dan memang bagian dalamnya pun sederhana. Tak ada kesan mewah dengan semua barang kerlap-kerlip seperti semua toko yang selalu didatangi Ran.

Ini.. berbeda. Dan Ran menyukai perasaan ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"

Seorang pelayan bertanya begitu sopan pada Ran. Pelayan itu tinggi—hampir menyamai Shinichi, sepertinya— tegap, dan tampan meskipun memakai kacamata. Sejenak Ran terpaku, bukan karena ketampanannya, tapi karena _nametag_ pemuda itu.

"_Araide?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

Jadi benar pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah Araide, mantan pengawal pribadi ayahnya yang memutuskan untuk mundur setelah istrinya, Mrs. Jodie melahirkan putra ketiga mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik, putri." Araide tersenyum sekilas, sangat menenangkan, "sepertinya putri butuh bantuan."

Sebelum Ran menjawab, kata-katanya dilanjutkan oleh Sonoko dengan nada congkaknya—yang sehari tiga kali—itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami butuh pakaian yang membuat kami **sama **dengan penduduk biasa," walaupun terdengar sopan, nada congkak itu seperti melekat di ruas tenggorokan Sonoko hingga sulit dihilangkan, "jika kau tak keberatan."

Untungnya, mantan pengawal itu sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat Sonoko jadi tentu saja dia tidak tersinggung, "anda datang ke tempat yang tepat. Silahkah ikuti saya!"

Akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa lorong dan pintu dengan ukiran tak umum—ukiran tengkorak yang dililit bunga mawar, ngomong-ngomong— mereka berempat sampai di ruangan layaknya gudang kalau boleh dibilang, milik Araide.

"_Well, _disini saya menyimpan semua pakaian **biasa** yang saya punya. Putri boleh mengambil manapun yang putri butuhkan."

"Apakah tak apa-apa?" tanya Ran sanksi, pasalnya baju-baju disini masih kelihatan baru sekalipun diletakkan di ruang semacam gudang.

Araide hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Lelaki itu memang selalu begitu.

"Mohon maaf karena kami sudah merepotkan anda." Kali ini giliran Shinichi yang membungkuk hormat, karena bagaimanapun juga Araide dulunya adalah orang penting di kastil.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Sonoko? Oh, gadis itu tanpa tahu malu sedang memilah-milah baju yang akan dikenakannya. _Dasar putri manja.._

Sudah tiga puluh menit ketiganya memilih baju yang sekiranya cocok mereka kenakan. Sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang heboh, sementara dua lainnya tak terlalu ambil pusing. Bagi keduanya memakai baju yang manapun sama saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakai yang ini~" ujar Sonoko sambil mengangkat gaun sederhana berwarna merah marun berlengan pendek. Dan tentu saja gaun itu rata dari atas sampai bawah, "kalian cepatlah memilih!" lalu dia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hei Shinichi, apa menurutmu ini cocok denganku?" tanya Ran dengan mengangkat sebuah gaun hingga setinggi pundaknya.

Gaun itu berwarna biru muda dengan lengan transparan berwarna senada. Bagian bawahnya terhias renda putih dan ada kantong di pinggang depan. Sangat sederhana. Tapi Shinichi merasa wajahnya memanas membayangkan semanis apa Ran saat mengenakannya.

"Saya pikir itu sesuai dengan anda," Shinichi berujar sopan, "_sangat manis."_

Ran tersipu sambil mulai melangkah menyusul Sonoko, entah karena mendengar ucapan Shinichi atau gumaman setelahnya.

Sembari menunggu kedua gadis itu berganti pakaian, Shinichi memilih asal pakaian di depannya. Sedari tadi dia tak segera memilih karena perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada Ran. Bagaimana gadis itu menahan bersin karena debu yang beterbangan. Bagaimana matanya berbinar saat melihat baju yang menurutnya lucu. Hingga bagaimana dia bersenandung kecil masih sambil memilah.

_Astaga, gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan!_

Saking seriusnya melamun, Shinichi tak sadar kalau Sonoko dan Ran sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu baru sadar saat Sonoko menghentakkan _flatshoes-_nya ke lantai kayu di bawahnya hingga menimbulkan suara **'DUK'**

"Kau kelihatan boleh juga pak kepala pelayan." Ternyata gadis manja itu bisa juga memuji orang lain, eoh?

"Hei Ran, menurutmu bagaimana penampilannya?" Ran yang ditanyai menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Shinichi.

Pemuda itu memakai atasan kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang dengan balutan rompi berwarna krem gelap. Kancing di pergelangan tangan dan di bagian kerah sengaja tidak dikaitkan hingga kalung perak yang dikenakannya terlihat. Sedangkan untuk celana Shinichi memilih yang sewarna dengan rompinya.

"Kau kelihatan bagus!"

_Bagus? _Shinichi mengernyit bingung di tengan senyumannya, _apa maksudnya baju ini?_

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Sonoko semangat seperti memimpin beribu anak buah maju ke medan perang.

Dibelakangnya Ran dan Shinichi hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**(c)irish**

Awalnya mereka bertiga ragu untuk membaur dengan banyaknya penduduk di kawasan itu. Bukannya apa-apa, mereka khawatir orang-orang itu mengetahui bahwa mereka bukan orang biasa. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, bisa saja mereka dielu-elukan atau malah dirampok.

Alasan kedua terdengar lebih masuk akal, sepertinya.

Tapi pikiran buruk itu lenyap saat ketiganya bisa langsung membaur tanpa kesulitan apapun. Gampang memang. Tinggal memasuki lalu lalang orang-orang, mengikuti arus, dan wala~ tak ada yang mencurigai ketiganya.

Kini di kanan-kiri mereka ada berbagai macam barang dagangan yang sayangnya, tak menarik perhatian ketiganya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Shinichi yang tak tahu akan kemana mereka berinisiatif membuka pertanyaan.

"Aku tak tahu," ujar Ran sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, seolah itu bukan hal yang penting.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus saja berjalan ke arah sana?" tanya Sonoko dengan jalan menghentak-hentak. Rupanya dia capek setelah sepuluh menit mereka berjalan. Gayanya berjalan seperti orang yang sedang mengangkat berton-ton batu saja...

"Entahlah, aku ingin kesana."

Tak ada yang mau menyalahkan Ran, tentu saja.

Sonoko tak mau menyalahkan sahabatnya—yang terlalu polos itu—sekalipun ucapannya menyesatkan. Dan Shinichi tak akan mungkin menyalahkan Ran. Pemuda itu terlalu mencintainya.

Entah kenapa, Sonoko merasa begitu ingin mengunjungi salah satu _stand _yang ada di ujung pertigaan tempat mereka berdiri. Saking tertariknya, dia langsung berlari tanpa memberitahu Ran maupun Shinichi. Kelihatannya dia lupa.

"Pergilah temani Sonoko! Aku akan menunggu disini." titah Ran sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh memilih, Shinichi akan memilih untuk terus menemani Ran karena bagaimanapun juga Ran adalah orang yang harus dia jaga. Tapi dia masih ingat akan ucapan ibu Ran kepadanya ketika dia baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kastil.

_"Selain menjaganya, kau juga harus patuh pada setiap ucapannya. Itu adalah tugas utamamu."_

Dipandangnya gadis itu dengan khawatir, takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Untungnya, Shinichi diberkahi otak yang brilian.

Dengan segera, didudukkannya Ran pada sederet tempat duduk disitu. Sedikit disingkapnya gaun bagian bawah Ran hingga memperlihatkan sepatu putih dengan banyak simpul diatasnya. Dilepaskannya ikatan simpul-simpul itu dengan cekatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ran heran.

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Ran, Shinichi terus saja mengaitkan tali sepatu Ran dengan kaki kursi tempat Ran duduk. Setelah selesai, Shinici pun bangkit sambil tersenyum menghadap Ran.

"Dengan begini anda tidak akan kemana-mana." ujarnya bangga atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Ran hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Shinichi sudah ada disampingnya sejak ia masih kecil, jadi dia tak terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah Shinichi yang tak terduga itu.

* * *

**(c)irish**

Sudah sejam lebih Ran duduk diam, menunggu kedatangan Shinichi dan Sonoko. Sesekali dia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri, siapa tahu dia bisa melihat keduanya. Tapi nyatanya, tak ada seorangpun yang dia kenal diantara lalu lalang orang ini.

Ran merasa luar biasa bosan. Dipandanginya gelang perak berukirkan namanya yang melingkar cantik di tangan kanannya. Gelang itu hadiah dari ibunya ketika Ran berumur lima tahun, setahun sebelum kedatangan Shinichi.

Ibunya berkata bahwa jika dia bosan, dia bisa meminta pada peri gelang ini untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Percaya atau tidak, Ran masih menganggap bahwa ucapan ibunya itu benar hingga sekarang. Karenanya, dia mulai memejamkan mata dan berdoa,

"Peri, jika kau mendengarku sekarang, kuharap kau mau menghilangkan kebosananku dengan caramu yang ajaib." bisik Ran sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah.

Dan seperti keajaiban lain yang pernah ada, ketika Ran membuka mata, semua rasa bosannya hilang digantikan rasa terkejut yang amat sangat.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, seorang pemuda berkemeja putih sedang asik berbincang dengan salah satu pedagang. Pemuda itu masih terlihat tampan sekalipun dia kelihatan menahan marah.

_Pemuda itu... Pemuda yang menyelinap ke kamarku tiap malam..._

_Benarkah itu dia?_

Tanpa sadar, Ran berdiri hendak menghampirinya. Tampaknya dia lupa jika salah satu kakinya masih terikat pada bagian kaki kursi. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Ran terjatuh dengan keras.

.

.

.

**GREP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukankah seharusnya begitu?

* * *

**-TBC-**

.

Akhirnyaaa~

Maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaaapp! #ndeso-nya keluar

Apdet yang sangat telat ini karena kesibukan saya sangat menggunung, sampai-sampai saya juga harus mengerjakan tugas di akhir pekan! Guru-guru emang jahat#digeplak

Bagi yang sudah mampir, Thankiest!

Bagi yang sekalian repiu, Thankiest- Thankiest! X)


End file.
